random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spike Saga
The Spike Saga was a Tupperbox RP that happened on January 5th, 2020 on Discord. It started at 1:14 PM and ended at 2:01 PM, lasting a total of 47 minutes. Phases Phase 1: The Beginning (1:14 - 1:32) The Spike Saga started on the #general channel when Spike attempted to make a Hazbinsona. He got an image of himself and tried to invert it; however, the bot gave him an error. This lead him to say "WHAT THE F", not finishing the swear. Mea then joined and egged him on to finish the word, followed by Daniel, Zuli, Wizard Duck, and Hal. Daniel then threatened to change Spike's avatar to a picture of two furries. At first, it didn't work; however, when the image was made smaller, it worked. Daniel then changed his pfp from Spike to Inky from Pac-Man, and Tulpas were registered for Inky and Alvin. Alvin then banned Spike from Alvin Says Trans Rights 4, and Sid Chang and Ronnie Anne joined the chat. Everyone then proceeded to say f , and Alvin called Spike a p . A Tulpa was registered for Cindy, who also called Spike a p . Then, someone else joined. Phase 2: Lincoln Joins (1:32 - 1:40) Lincoln Loud then joined the server and called out the others for shaming Spike. Ronnie Anne then called Lincoln a p , and Alvin denied Lincoln from Alvin Says Trans Rights 4. He also exposed Lincoln for having a foot fetish, and Lincoln caught heat for his fetish. Alvin then permabanned Lincoln for his fetish, and Sid Chang cancelled Lincoln and posted a video of K-Pop. Kokoro then pointed out that Luan wouldn't be allowed in ASTR4 because she didn't say f . Luan then joined, said f , and Alvin let her into the movie. Lincoln then asked if he could joined, and Sid pointed out to him that she had cancelled him. Lincoln then cancelled LOONA by stanning them, and a Tulpa was registered for Theodore, who called Lincoln a normie. Spike then came back and was attacked by Ronnie Anne and Alvin for not saying f . Suddenly, Moca stepped on Lincoln's foot, and Lincoln said "AHHHH F ". Phase 3: Lincoln Says F (1:40 - 1:48) After Lincoln said f , everyone was in a state of shock. Spike then called Lincoln a traitor and said "I hate you so much, and i want you to f ing die", to the shock of everyone. Lincoln then proclaimed his hatred for everyone and how he wanted to cancel them all, and Spike backed him up. Lincoln went ahead and cancelled everyone; however, Alvin then called in Squirrelflight, and a Tulpa was registered for her. Sid then told Lincoln she's gay, to his shock. Later, after Sid told him to shut up, Lincoln vored her. Ronnie demanded to see her girlfriend again, and Lincoln vored her as well. Spike then came out as a terf, which Squirrelflight and Wizard Duck did not react well to. Ronnie and Sid then did le gay in Lincoln's stomach, which he disapproved of. He then ate Alvin, Cindy, and Theodore. Suddenly, after Wizard Duck used his die wand on Lincoln, everyone escaped his stomach. Phase 4: Lincoln Gets Nae Naed (1:48 - 1:58) After he escaped Lincoln's stomach, Alvin made a callout post on his twitter.com against Lincoln. Lincoln freaked out and said No U, but Sid fought him. Squirrelflight then told Lincoln "Nobellium Uranium", which caused him to scream. Theodore then suggested doing the ultimate Nae Nae against him, and Alvin added on to it by suggesting to change his pfp. Rimiguji then got a picture of a trash can, and Hal set it as Lincoln's pfp. Sid then complimented Lincoln on his new look, and Alvin told him not to look in the mirror. He then freaked out and came out as a trashsexual. Sid then came out as trashsexual as well. When Spike returned, Sid threw her shoe at him and admitted she was not actually trashsexual and was still a lesbian. Mea then revived Theodore. Phase 5: The Endgame (1:58 - 2:01) Theodore then devised a plan to nae nae Spike by saying "WE LIKE FORCED DIVERSITY". Eventually, Spike was erased from existence. Ronnie then gave Lincoln a death stare, and Mea asked if she could gun him down. Before he died, Sid said "F You" to Lincoln, and Mea shot Lincoln in the head, killing him. Everyone then celebrated, and Squirrelflight got a new avatar. After the RP ended, Daniel came up with the idea of documenting the RP. Thus, this page came into existence, and the RP's legacy lives on. People involved in The Spike Saga Real people *'Hal' *'Daniel' *'Rimiguji' Spike's Side *'Spike from the hit show rugrats' (Deceased) *'Lincoln Loud' Mea's Side *'Keiki "Mea" Yawakaze' *'Alvin' *'Cindy' *'Theodore' *'Squirrelflight' *'Ronnie Anne' *'Sid Chang' *'Moca Aoba' *'Kokoro Tsurumaki' *'Luan Loud' Category:Discord Category:Events Category:2020